


neo na salanghani?

by JohnFuckinEgbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gay, John is a crossing dressing twink, M/M, Secrets, Yaoi, john has a secret life, johnxdirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnFuckinEgbert/pseuds/JohnFuckinEgbert
Summary: John Egbert is more so known as crossdressing K-POP singer Nae Salang worldwide. Except by his best friend, Dave and Dave’s older brother Dirk (who just happens to be one of his biggest fans).





	

**Author's Note:**

> john is a korean twink. hes 5'2 with pale skin, blue eyes, and black hair. small feet tiny hands nice lil plush rump.

John Egbert is more so known as crossdressing K-POP singer Nae Salang worldwide. Except by his best friend, Dave and Dave’s older brother Dirk (who just happens to be one of his biggest fans). 

John was backstage, preparing for his performance in his skimpy costume. The thigh high baby blue and white striped socks covered his pale and perfectly shaved legs and tiny (for a boy) feet in black pat and leather shoes. The skirt of the baby blue Lolita servant dress brushed just beneath his perky bottom, not leaving much to the imagination as with every step or bounce he made the frilly puffed skirt was lifting this way and that. His jet black hair curtained into to low pigtails, little blue bows keeping them in place. His lips dabbed with red tinted lip gloss, his cheeks dusted a shimmering rosy pink and his ears with tiny gold star earrings, he was ready to step onto stage and take away his audience.

Just as they announced his name, his producer gave him his holographic microphone and a ‘go get em kitty’, then sent him on his way.

Skipping onto the stage, it was a rush as the thousands of people within the stadium all screamed and cheered for him. Waving enthusiastically, he blew kisses and got into place for his choreography. The beginning of his song began, upbeat and endearing as he began to step side to side anxiously, though it wasn’t apart of his choreography, the beat just did this to him. Stepping forward with swaying hips, his brought the mic to his lips and began his lyrical routine. His tapping feet and dipping hips perfectly in tune with every beat and drop of bass.


End file.
